Camera Shy
by Arebus
Summary: IQ stumbles upon a quandary and the rest of R6 decides to lend a helping hand. Vigil is less than pleased with their contributions.


**Okay, first time for this. Y'all ready? Any of you who like R6 Siege, this is for you. Just unlocked Vigil not too long ago and I think he's an interesting character. I am severely disappointed with the lack of story in R6, so here we go.**

 _Camera Shy_

IQ sighed as she made her way to the mess hall. She had finally gotten comfortable with her AUG A2, but something had put a severe damper on her mood. She had been a part of Rainbow Six since the beginning, almost three years now, and she had made a decent relationship with everyone.

The Spetznaz were a little hard to get along with until you found the right topics. Get Tachanka to start talking about his homeland and you were in for a real treat. Alexsandr was a surprisingly kindhearted man, joining the Russian Special Forces because he genuinely wanted to help others. The only one that still gave Monika trouble was Fuze. Shuhrat was difficult to be around, his hardened demeanor pushing most away. Even still Monika had found ways to get on his good side, such as a offering an upgrade for his Matryoshka charges.

The Americans were very easy to be around. Once the German operator learned that their harsh words were meant as a way of endearment, her relationship with the FBI SWAT team skyrocketed, especially with Ash and Castle.

GIGN operators were the easiest to get along with. Montagne was like the den mother (don't tell him I said that), protecting them both in combat and out of it. Doc always made sure R6 was in perfect health, mentally and physically. Twitch was very fun and surprisingly cheeky when she wanted to be. Rook was like the little brother who tried to be really serious but ended up being a goof anyways.

The SAS were a little harder for Monika to get to know. Sledge, despite his choice in weaponry, was a very private person. Even still, Monika had managed to befriend the giant. Mute was borderline antisocial but was shockingly funny when he finally opened up. He was also much more of a prankster than Monika would've ever guessed. Smoke came off as a little creepy, but everyone soon found out he only did that on the battle field. Once the mask came off, James was a very open and honest guy, more than happy to goof around with the newer members of R6. Thatcher was probably the hardest for Monika to talk to, mainly because she found him honestly frightening, but she soon came to see him as a sort of grandfather figure. Mike Baker was always there for the younger recruits, helping them get their feet underneath them, and making sure they make it out of the operations okay.

Obviously Monika had good relations with the rest of the GSG-9, especially with Elias Kotz. Blitz was fiercely protective of his teammates, regardless of CTU, was always first into the fight, and loved to joke around. Jager was always good for a chat, typically tinkering away on Magpie. Bandit came off as a little awry, largely due to his time undercover. The moment he noticed it however, the Berlin native would snap back into his prankster attitude.

The newer CTU's were an interesting group. The SEALS were very akin to their FBI counterparts, though the two constantly poked fun at each other. The BOPE agents took some getting used to, especially Caveira. The Japanese operators were both very easygoing, almost too much in Echo's case. Jackal could be incredibly intense, but Mira made up for it with her playful nature. Both of the SDU were pretty open and excitable people, Ying often joining Mute in his pranks. The GROM operators were a very tense situation when together, but apart were equally enjoyable to be around. Finka was a little scary, but was very relaxing to be around. Lion was nosey at times, but typically hung around with Jackal and Pulse.

Which brought Monika to her problem. The 707th SMB. Dokkaebi was naturally easy to get on with, the South Korean often joining Monika when they had leave together. No, it wasn't Grace that bothered the German technician.

It was Vigil. The younger Korean, Monika wasn't entirely convinced he was Southern, hardly spoke. To be honest, he hardly _did_ anything. The few times she had managed to watch the recordings of his missions with the other defenders, he always vanished, becoming an invisible threat to every attacker. Monika herself had been on the receiving end of his stealth more than once. Chul always kept himself distant from everyone in Rainbow, only barely talking to Dokkaebi or Caveira.

She snapped her fingers as she entered the mess hall.

 _We've never even seen his face as far as I know. We have to fix this. He's a part of our family, and he should feel that way._

"Hey, Monika, what's got you so focused?" The German operator jumped a little as Mute walked by.

"Oh, it's nothing Mark. Just thinking is all."

"Really? 'Cause you've been frowning to yourself since we left the range. You didn't even notice I was with you, did you?" Mute chuckled a little at her dumbfounded expression, continuing to pile food on his plate. The Brit frowned a little as he lifted a bowl of red liquid.

 _Yay, it's Russian Cuisine. I hope those wankers appreciate this._

The two made their way to a table with Glaz, Twitch, and Ash. "I was just thinking about all our fellow operators. That's it."

Glaz muttered a greeting as he focused his eyes out the window, something having caught his attention. Perhaps something to be painted or to be shot. Monika could never tell.

Twitch greeted them both but respectfully stayed out of their conversation. Ash had no such compunctions.

"And what were you thinking about us, dear Monika?"

"Oh! Um, just about all we've done. And how much we've grown together."

"You're lying." Glaz never broke his sight from the window.

"Timur! Why would you say that?" Monika hoped the others would leave it be. She forgot Mute was with her.

"Because you obviously are, Monika. Seriously love, what's up?"

"I hate to agree with Mark-"

"Hey!"

"-But you do seem to be bothered by something." Monika glared at the Frenchwoman for a second before relenting.

"Okay, fine. Does it bother anyone else that Chul is always by himself?"

"Who?" Ash silenced the Brit with a slap up the head.

"Vigil, idiot. And, I mean, it bothers me a little. But he seems fine, right?"

Glaz toyed with the last of his Borscht, "Would we even know if he wasn't?"

The rest of the operators remained silent. True, their unit was one of a kind. A mix of every major counter-terrorist unit, all pulled together to create one ultra-effective team. Some of the CTU's originally hated each other, like the Russians and Americans, but after all they had been through one thing had been made clear.

They were family. No questions asked. And as such, if one of their one was un-well, then it was the rest's responsibility to help them.

"Well, alright sure. So we don't know much about the guy, but how would you suggest we go about learning? If Chul was the talkative type, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Monika hated to admit it, but Mute had a point. But the Attacker was nothing if not determined.

"Well, what if we started small? Do any of us even know what he looks like under the mask?" Monika's team of conspirators shook their heads. "Okay then, how about getting a picture with him? We could at least get a decent look at him, Ja?" Everyone nodded and finished their lunch, agreeing to start their biggest operation tomorrow.

Monika herself made her way to Dokkaebi's room, hoping that getting an insider's look might help her crack Vigil's mask.

"You want to what?" Dokkaebi stared at the German like she had grown a second head.

"I was just thinking that it might be nice to get a picture with you and Chul. You've both been here for a while and I thought we should commemorate it." While not technically her motivations, Monika did like to keep mementos of all her comrades.

"I suppose that's a good idea. But I don't know if you'll get Chul to go along. Jerk's probably off skulking somewhere."

Monika knew the relationship between the two were strained, though she couldn't get either of them to tell her why. "But you can always help me get him on board, Ja?"

Dokkaebi looked tired of the idea already, but agreed nonetheless.

"Hey, Chul! Get over here!"

Vigil tilted his head toward his counterpart, masked face absorbing the bright light of the gun range. The Korean soldier silently lowered his BOSG. 12.2, stowing it away in his locker. An almost imperceptible sigh escaped him as he made his way toward Dokkaebi and IQ. He had hoped to have some time alone in the range, maybe even run a simulation with the Frenchmen. He stood directly in front of the two women and cocked his head to the side.

"Guten Nachmittag, Chul. I hope we are not interrupting you?" Vigil was careful to remove personal feelings from his fellow operators, but he did respect IQ. She always seemed to sense when he was tired of socializing.

"No."

Dokkaebi rolled her eyes before she elbowed IQ. The two silently gestured to each other, before Dokkaebi finally shoved IQ towards Vigil.

"Well, as long as you are not too busy, I was wondering if I could borrow you and Grace for a little?"

"Why?"

"Oh! Well, you see, you and Grace have been a part of Rainbow for some time now, and I would like to get a photo with you both. As a memento, Ja?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

IQ flashed him a quick smile and pulled out her phone. Once she made sure the camera was facing the right way, she got Dokkaebi and Vigil behind her. Dokkaebi sighed as she looked in the phone's viewfinder.

"Uh, Vig? The mask, take it off."

Vigil sighed again, but nodded his head. He motioned for IQ and Dokkaebi to go ahead and get ready. Once he was sure they were both smiling, he reached forward and tapped the screen.

With his mask still firmly in place.

"There. Good day."

"Alright, you sure you've got the hallway covered Val?" Ash poked her head around the corner, making sure they were clear. She and Valkyrie were setting up their trap for Vigil, having had the idea after hearing of IQ and Dokkaebi's failure that morning.

"Yeah, I've got it Ash. Trust me, if you can get the mask off, I'll get a picture."

The breacher huffed and tossed her hair over one shoulder, winking toward her teammate.

" _If_ I can get the mask off? Please, that mask is coming off."

"Oh! Here he comes, get out there!"

Ash turned the corner and confidently strutted toward the Korean Operator. Unlike Vigil, who was clad in full combat gear, Ash was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a tight hoodie.

"Hey buddy, it's been awhile. What've you been up to?" Now, Ash would never admit it out loud, but the matte black ballistic mask Vigil wore constantly creeped her out. To be honest, it reminded her of a more terrifying version of the White Mask.

"Just finished a simulation. Going to lunch." Before the soldier could leave (escape), Ash had moved to block him once again. The American threw an arm around his neck, leaning heavily against him.

"Ya know Vig, I don't think I've seen you without your mask. Kinda weird considering how long we've been working together, right?"

Vigil sighed as he eyed the women cautiously. Something had happened, all the operators were acting weird today. Still, Vigil was hungry and tired, so he took the path of least resistance.

Ash had to admit it, Chul was not a bad looking guy, though his face was about as expressive as his mask.

"Aw, thanks buddy! You oughta keep the mask off more often. I kinda like being able to see you." Ash winked as she made her way back to Valkyrie.

"Alright, we got it, right?" The lack of celebration from the typically energetic girl made Ash pause, grabbing the phone out of Valkyrie's hand.

"Wait, how is he not there? I'm literally leaning on nothin-"

"Yep. I forgot too."

"Well, why would he have it-"

"Must have seen either me or the Black Eye's."

"Ah, hell. Jordan's never gonna let me live this down."

In the SWAT Operator's hand was a picture of her looking at nothing, leaning on thin air, in a completely empty hallway.

"ERC-7 sucks."

 **Okay guys. I was planning on making this a lot longer, but I'm getting overwhelmed again. I promise I'll be better about updating soon, seriously! As far as the rest of the stories, I can't promise when they'll be updated, but the next one on the docket is** _ **Lux Noctis**_ **, then I'll release the new chapter of** _ **What Remains**_ **(After half a year of not. Sorry y'all.) Okay, I think that's about it. If you guys haven't, you oughta check out Rainbow Six Siege. It's a really fun game, especially with friends and a full party. Alright, see you guys later.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Arebus.**


End file.
